escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Wellens
Jesse Wellens, nicknamed The Outlaw, was invited to a Victorian Era masquerade ball by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. After the first challenge, he abandons the group along with DeStorm Power to play strip poker with Haruko and Kira. They turn out to be spiders working for Jorogumo. Gabbie Hanna and Tana Mongeau are then voted into the Spider Web Challenge to rescue them. Gabbie wins and is given the choice between him and DeStorm. Unfortunately for Jesse, Gabbie chooses DeStorm, running off, leaving him behind to be eaten alive by Jorogumo. Sometime after this, his soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. His soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Jesse was one of the people that received an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on the persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II ' '''Episode 3 - Tangled Web ' ''3 Days Ago'' A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. After Joey Graceffa places the Vampire Gem into the Gem Map a storm cloud appears and out walks The Sorceress (Character) telling them did they really think they could escape her grasp and that they were the pre-show for the night's extravaganza of blood and suffering saying that none of them will be leaving the estate alive! Suddenly she points her staff towards the left and out walks Jorogumo. Then Jorogumo captures Alex Wassabi and The Sorceress (Character) walks off then Tana Mongeau discovers a box which reads "Break the seal and pour" then everyone begins to look for something small like a cork then Destorm Power realises that the Golden Goblet he received from The Vampire Queen held special abilities he opened the bottom of the goblet and there was a note inside it reading "Jorogumo liked to liquor up her boy toys, with four shots before taking them to bed for the final time" They then have to find 4 shots they find all 4 shot glasses and then Joey Graceffa finds a tray full of liquor with another note. "Drink up, but choose wisely, or your first one will be your last." Then Jesse suggests that maybe there is a symbol on the bottom of the shots, there are not. Then someone needs to drink four shots. Joey Graceffa then volunteers to drink the shots then Tana Mongeau begins to argue saying that Jorogumo will take him away and that she'll split it with him eventually Joey Graceffa drinks the four correct shots. They then put the vials and shot glasses and align them together. Then pour the liquids in the vials into the box and suddenly the box opens and the library key is found they unlock the library and they find Alex Wassabi unconscious on the library desk wrapped in silk. Eventually Jesse gets bored of trying to save people so he wanders away with Destorm Power where after entering the Foyer Kira and Haruko come out seducing them by making them come up the stairs to have some "drinks" They eventually start playing 5 card draw poker except every time someone loses they need to take off 1 bit of clothing. They continue playing and having shots. They then say they have a little reading session. They then blind Jesse and Destorm Power and inject them with a needle knocking them out. Eventually the group goes through the Foyer and they notice the front door was open and they then run outside to see Jesse and Destorm Power being held by Haruko and Kira with knives to their throats, whilst Jorogumo descends from the sky telling the group that Jesse and Destorm Power are hers now and that men are meals to be taken at will. at that she will exchange Jesse and Destorm Power for 1 female life and that they must select two woman by vote and they must try to escape her web. Then after Gabbie Hanna completes all the tasks she swaps the fake gem for the Spider Gem and suddenly out walks Jorogumo holding Jesse and Destorm Power and she is given the choice on which man lives and which man dies she chooses Destorm Power she then runs off with Destorm Power back to the group and Jesse's neck is then eaten up by Jorogumo. According to Tana, she showed some remorse for Jesse's demise. '''Season 4 Episode 1- Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Jesse can be seen in The Collector's jar of souls, along with Shane, Safiya, Manny and Lauren. Voting History Gallery DD23BC47-9236-40F6-AA07-E6229B36143F.jpeg|Jesse receives his invitation from Joey Graceffa, who was being possessed by The Sorceress. A7801BF7-524A-465E-B91F-2A81E91F65FF.jpeg|Jesse’s first confessional in Season 2. 0DB3B557-46D6-4F6B-A59F-11DFA82F5446.jpeg|Jesse as he appears in the Season 2 intro. 2E78EF16-557B-4BC7-81FD-F68D81DBE441.jpeg|Jesse votes for Alex Wassabi. AA87BB02-48D5-47DC-8F55-3D2EF10F4CAE.jpeg|Jesse and DeStorm Power being presented to Gabbie Hanna by Jorogumo, pleading for their lives. Jesse close to death.jpg|Jesse feeling hypnotized and blank, obeys Jorogumo. Jesse Wellens (Eaten by Jorogumo).jpeg|Jesse prepares himself to be eaten by Jorogumo. Escape The Night (Jesse's Death)-screenshot.png|Jesse is eaten by Jorogumo. Quotes Season 2 Episode 1 *Should I help? Should I help?” *"Damn, girl.” Episode 2 *"I've never played strip poker before. This is exciting!" *"This is called a Fireman's Carry. I learned this in the military." Episode 3 *"I've never played strip poker before this is exciting" *"This is gonna hurt. This is gonna hurt!" Trivia * Jesse is one of two people who didn’t receive a single vote (that we know of) over their time on Escape the Night, the other being Safiya Nygaard. However, both he and Safiya both died. You could argue that Shane Dawsonwould also count, but he died before voting ever happened. Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Second Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Characters That Never Received A Single Vote Category:Eaten Alive Category:Soul Free